


Cuddling

by Loro (Lil_Miss_Nugget)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Miss_Nugget/pseuds/Loro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling with cute people more like stressful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> i assure you, no crabwalking

Cool hands shuffled through his black hair, massaging the scalp with their thumbs. A tiny smile found its way onto Bucky’s face, leaning further and further into Steve’s chest, thus pushing the couple deeper and deeper into the couch cushions below. His eyes fluttered closed as he leaned upwards towards his boyfriend, kissing the bottom of the stubbly chin. 

Steve’s chest bounced as a reverberating deep laugh rumbled through his abdomen. His crystalline eyes closed in amusement at Bucky’s actions. This was just like it was back in the 40’s: snuggling together in the winter, however, Steve was healthy and could actually breath without the coughing or the constant mothering from Barnes and late mother. Those memories flashed through his mind, and were quickly erased with Bucky’s abrupt interruption. 

“Steve,” Bucky whispered, nose brushing up against the bottom of the chin, drawing circles with the tip of his nose. He continued on, his voice dissipating as he spoke, “I’m hungry.” 

The blond supersoldier hummed in acknowledgement, squeezing his arms around Bucky’s waist. “In a little bit,” came the simple response, cuddling with his boyfriend happily. 

This bliss was short lived as Bucky gently pulled out of the grip, playfully leering at the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> No crabwalking?
> 
> No crabwalking.


End file.
